A Light In The Dark
by JonJohnsick
Summary: Robert Reynolds is The Sentry, an all powerful superhero with godlike powers. He's also The Void, The Sentry's arch-nemesis and destroyer of worlds. He's retreated into himself and let his fears and depression rule his life. It seems that The Void is coming back, but is Robert able to become The Sentry once again? Or will New York finally see its last day?
1. The Void

THE SENTRY:

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

 _I've been having these weird thoughts lately.._

 _Somedays my head is clear and I know exactly who I am and what my pupose is…_

 _And others…._

 _All I see is a Void._

CHAPTER 1

 _New York City is loud, and busy. It's everything I hate, it gives me this feeling in the pit of my stomach._

The subway doors opened and people began filing off. Robert Reynolds is one of them. His blonde hair hidden underneath a Chicago Blackhawks hat, and baggy clothing covering his body.

His walk is that of a tired man, someone without purpose. His reaches the streets of NY and a sigh leaves his mouth.

His forehead and palms sweat as he moves through the crowds, trying too hard not to bump into anyone.

Robert makes it to a small apartment building, the sign on the door reads "DOC SAMPSON: PSYCHIATRIST"

"Great to see you Robert, have a seat." The green haired man motioned to the couch. Sampson is a large man, wide and tall. He looks like an 80's wrestler, dark green hair and muscles in places normal people don't have muscles.

"How was the train?" Sampson flashes a smile.

"I didn't vomit afterwards this time." The words slowly fall out of Robert's mouth.

"That's an improvement, have the breathing techniques been helping you."

 _No._

"I mean I haven't really had a chance to use them, but I think so." Sampson writes down something in his notepad.

 _I hate that thing_

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

 _Did you have any dreams about murdering yourself and all your friends?_

"Eh it was fine, just watched TV until I passed out." Sampson responds with a knowing nod.

"Hey no problem with that!" He gives a hearty chuckle. I crack a smile.

"Have you made any new connections?"

I pause.

Sampson leans towards me.

"I talked with this coffee shop guy for a little. He liked my shirt." _I lie._

Sampson leans back in his chair, he's disappointed in me.

"That must've been nice. Striking up conversations with strangers even on the littlest of things, helps to bring a little more light into your life."

 _The word light hits me like a knife_

"I want you to try making a new friend, it can be the local barista to reconnecting with someone you haven't seen in awhile."

 _Richards_

"Alright Doc, I'll do my best." Sampson smiles.

"I'm sure you will." They shake hands as Robert practically runs out of Sampson's office.

Robert walks for what seems like hours. He stops in front of the Baxter Building, a gleaming beacon of modern achievement.

"Not today." He mumbles under his breath as he walks away.

 _I wake up in a cold sweat. The room is surrounded in blackness._

 _I...I can't see…._

 _There's no way out!_

 _He's laughing at me…he's...I'm laughing.._

The alarm clock rings in Robert's ears, forcing him awake. Robert lazily gets out of the bed and heads directly to the bathroom. He studies his face in the mirror. His beard is a giant mass on his face, he has bags under his eyes, and his hair is disheveled.

"You depress me." He says to the mirror as he gets in the shower.

Scout, a bright yellow corgi, immediately began tracking Robert's footsteps as he walked into the kitchen.

The answering machine blinks red as Robert sits on the couch. Scout gets up on his lap and they watch TV together.

A loud baging comes from the front door, alerting Scout.

"Great." Robert mumbles as he walks towards the door. He swings it open to find a man in a hooded sweatshirt.

"I need The Sentry's help." Robert slams the door in his face.


	2. Old Friends

CHAPTER 2

Bruce Banner is laying on the couch as Robert grabs some drinks from the fridge.

"One night Banner, I shouldn't really be giving you that long." Robert tosses Banner a beer.

"Why are you?" The cap twists off.

"My psychiatrist thinks it'd be good to open myself up to things." The words slip out of his mouth before he realizes.

Robert takes a long gulp of his drink.

"Sampson?" Robert nods. "I've had to see him my fair share. Always spits out the same crap about closing yourself off."

"Bruce, I really don't want to do this whole..bonding...thing. Ok?" Bruce nods as Robert sits down next to him.

The TV blares as the two sit in silence next to each other.

"What happened this time Bruce?" Robert asks. Bruce leans back into the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"I really thought I had it under control this time, you know? I mean there's always that moment, where I can just be superheroic for awhile. No death, no carnage, my friends don't have to hunt me down. It's just….simple."

"Yeah.."

"It's so easy to let that darkness in and take a hold of you. Make you think that there's never been a light in your life, that all you've ever known is the void." Bruce notices Robert wince at the word. "Hey, I didn't-"

"I know. Can't stop people from using the word." Robert and Bruce sit in silence, the hours pass and Bruce is asleep on the couch. He hears noise, as if someone's moving down the hallway.

"Robert?" Bruce wipes his eyes and moves towards the noise. Bruce hears a loud crash from the bathroom. "Robert!" He rushes and knocks down the bathroom door. Robert is holding a shard of glass, his eyes devoid of life and focus. Bruce wrestles the glass from Robert and walks him into the living room. He sits Robert on the couch, who isn't registering anything that's going on.

"You're not ok, are you?" Bruce asks. Robert stares into the blackness.


	3. Cooking

CHAPTER 3

Robert awakens to the smell of bacon, the sizzle and pops are like music to his ears.

"It feels good, girl it feels good!" Bruce sings, unknowing that Robert has just woken up. Robert walks into the kitchen, Bruce is half naked with an apron being the only line of defense from the pops of the bacon.

"Well you've certainly made yourself at home." Robert mumbles.

"Most of this cookware is brand new, someone had to break it in." Bruce smiles as he moves the bacon onto a plate.

"You learn how to cook during your years on the run?" Robert picks up a piece of bacon and shoves it in his mouth.

"I realized I was spending all the money I had left on diners when it was just cheaper to cook myself." Robert eyes widen as the taste washes over him. "Good food, and I mean really good food is a religious experience, even the simplest of things." Bruce moves the plate to the kitchen table, Robert sits down next to him.

"Maybe instead of playing superhero you should go to culinary school." Robert takes another piece of bacon.

"It's not that I don't love school, I mean I have a PHD. It's just that cooking for me is like church, and I feel like going to school would make it feel more like science. Don't get me wrong I love science, but I don't feel anything when I run tests and make calculations. I don't want cooking to become like that." As Bruce was talking Robert had finished off the rest of the bacon.

"It seems you learned the most about yourself when you were trying to get away from yourself." Robert says as Bruce takes the dishes to the sink.

"It's funny how that works out, I'm sure Sampson would have a field day with it." Bruce starts washing the dishes. "So, do you want to talk about last night?" Robert looks confused.

"I mean if you keep cooking like that you can stay as long as you want." Robert chuckles as Bruce stops washing the dishes. Bruce turns towards Robert as he dries his hands with a towel.

"What's the last thing you remember from last night?" Bruce asks. Robert looks confused, and Bruce rubs his eyes. "Oh god you don't remember."

"Remember what, Bruce?" Robert stands up out of his chair. Bruce looks away, trying to formulate the words. "Bruce,"

"You tried to kill yourself, that's all I can assume you were trying to do anyway. You broke a mirror and had a piece of glass." Robert falls back into the chair.

"I...I don't remember. I don't remember any of it." Bruce walks over as tears start to fall down Robert's face. "What's happening to me?"

Bruce puts his arm around Robert's shoulders.

"I don't know, but we're going to figure it out together."


	4. The Good Doctor

CHAPTER 4

Robert stares at his reflection in the fractured mirror. He splashes some water on his face as Bruce waits in the hallway. Robert takes a deep breath and one last look in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Bruce asks.

"Let's just get this over with." Robert and Bruce leave the apartment and head down the busy sidewalk. They arrive at the door of Dr. Sampson's office, Robert stares long at the sign. He begins to sweat, and Bruce notices.

"We don't have to this, if you're not comfortable-"

"No, no it's..I don't know." Robert looks down at his feet, hoping to find some answer. Bruce grabs Robert's hand.

"Together." Robert nods and they both walk through the door. "Your hand is really sweaty."

"Shut up Banner."

Inside the office, Dr. Sampson stares at his two patients.

"This is an interesting scene." Sampson remarks as Banner chuckles.

"What, us here together?" Bruce asks.

"No, you here without handcuffs on." Bruce's smile fades as Sampson looks to Robert. "It's weird to see you twice in one week Robert, usually I have to scratch and claw to get you in here."

Robert's foot begins tapping and he begins shaking, the sweat on his forehead becomes more prominent.

"We wanted to-"

"Where's the bathroom?" Robert interrupts Bruce. Sampson points to the bathroom door and Robert excuses himself. Robert closes the door behind him and sits on the toilet. He begins to heat up, his skin feels like it's on fire. His chest is tightening and it's becoming harder to breathe. Robert takes off his shirt and tries taking deep breaths. He stops halfway, as if his body can't take in anymore oxygen, and begins breathing in short bursts.

Meanwhile Bruce and Sampson sit in silence, awaiting Robert's return.

"Would you consider Robert and yourself friends?" Sampson breaks the silence.

"I think we understand each other, our situations are very similar."

"But, do you think your friends?" Bruce looks up to the ceiling for a moment.

"Yes, I see him as a friend. Probably my only true friend." Sampson nods his head and jots something down in his notebook. Bruce stands up and walks to the bathroom door.

"Hey buddy, are you ok in there?" Bruce knocks on the door. Bruce and Sampson look at each other. Bruce tries the knob, it's locked. "Permission to break down your door?"

"Quit being a smartass and just do it." Sampson says as Banner breaks through the door. The bathroom is empty, the outside window is open.

"Robert." Bruce shakes his head.


End file.
